Transfer
by ailourophile
Summary: NaruSasuNaru. Sasuke's Sharingan activates at an..inappropriate time.
1. Default Chapter

Notes: First of all, thank you _very, very much _to **questofdreams **and **schye,** my brilliant betas. Much, much love to the both of you.

* * *

One of the scariest moments in Naruto's life occurred when his climax triggered Sasuke's Sharingan, and of course he couldn't say anything about it right then because his mouth was already occupied with "Oh,yeah!" and- 

whiteness behind his eyelids-

oh _god _that felt so good, you _bastard, don't you dare stop-_

and-

and Sasuke's Sharingan-

...which, Naruto said several hours later, after they had both woken up rumpled and flaky, was _creepy _and Naruto thought he was going to _die _and why the _hell_ did Sasuke use his Sharingan, did he want to copy Naruto's _expression _when he- At this point, Sasuke pushed him out of bed in sullen embarrassment, yanked his clothes on, and stalked out of Naruto's apartment.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, scrambling after Sasuke, not bothering to dress and glaring from the apartment doorway naked. "See if I EVER let you be top again!"

Sasuke, who had been trying to walk down the stairs with as much dignity as possible with one's shirt on backwards, broke into a mad sprint as one of the tenants, shocked, swiveled around to look at him.

* * *

It would have been a perfect day for cloud-gazing; unfortunately, when in doubt, Naruto always came running to Shikamaru. 

"...And then I came, and Sasuke used his Sharingan on me!"

"Why are you telling me this!" Shikamaru cried, clearly horrified to know him.

"Shikamaru!" said Naruto, scandalized. "This is important!"

"But did it have to be in vivid detail?" Shikamaru mourned. Naruto glowered at him impressively.

Shikamaru deflated. "Alright, already. When did this first happen?"

"Huh? First time? Well, maybe a month ago, we were hanging around my apartment, and I sort of bit Sasuke, dunno why, and he sort of backhanded me, that _bastard,_ so I bit _him _again, on the shoulder, and he turned this funny shade of red and clutched at his curse seal like he was trying to hide it and I said that was stupid, 'cause it wasn't his fault Orochimaru's a crazy snake bastard! I mean, _I _was okay with it and he was over trying to betray Konoha so what was _his_ problem? And then he looked at me funny and asked if I trusted him and I said yes and then he kissed me and I pushed him down on the...bed...Shikamaru?"

If Shikamaru turned any greener, Naruto would be able to summon him and stand on his head.

"Not _that _first time-I meant-the Sharingan...You stud beast," said Shikamaru finally, patting Naruto limply on the shoulder. "But let's remember Shikamaru is _straight, _and still creeped out with vivid details of male friends having sex."

"Um, yeah, okay."

"So..Sasuke using his Sharingan while, uh, _you know. _Has it happened before?"

"No! But I was always top before!" said Naruto, grinning ferally.

"Naruto!"

"Oh, yeah..."

"And he didn't try to attack you.." Shikamaru stared longingly at the clouds. "Tell you what, Naruto. Next time you and Sasuke-uh, next time, try to be top and see if Sasuke uses his Sharingan, then. Might've been just a fluke, and Sasuke didn't hurt you, right? Still, come back if he doesn't..."

"Why?"

"Might be control issues-um, just come back." Shikamaru muttered. Man, this was waaaay too disturbing.

"Yeah! Thanks, Shikamaru!" Naruto jumped up to leave, hesitated, and said, "Hey, whatever happened to you and Ino?"

Shikamaru, who had rolled to his side and was about to take a nap, tensed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've liked her since forever!" Naruto pointed out.

"_Keep your voice down!_ And, yeah, well, so?"

"So? How come you're not doing anything about it?" Naruto asked, sprawling on the grass again. He poked Shikamaru's back.

"It's not that I can't grasp the concept of courting someone," said Shikamaru, sounding very tired. "I can. For example, I look at Ino. She's pretty, a good ninja, from a good family, whatever, and I think, 'She'd make a good, noisy girlfriend.' But I _can't _imagine going from that thought to actually bringing her flowers, or something. That is beyond me. It's too...troublesome."

"I'll help you out!"

"Riiight. Sakura's been rejecting you since when?"

"I can't remember. But it doesn't mean I should, or you should, give up!" said Naruto earnestly.

"You didn't, and you ended up with _Sasuke. _And while Chouji's very cool, he's also in love with food. Can't compete with that-"

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru rolled over, looked pointedly at him, and sighed softly. "It's too much of a bother, Naruto. Ino's way too pretty, and she wants to do something with her life, you know? She has ambition, and I'd... yeah, well. I'd hold her back. Chances are I ask her out, she'll laugh in my face."

"Shikamaru!" said Naruto, solemnly. "Ino won't do that."

"I'm a lazy bum," Shikamaru mumbled, absently plucking out tufts of grass.

"No, you're not! Uh, most of the time! I mean, you're smart! And you do things if they _reeeaally _need to be done, and you're a way better ninja than I am, and you've reached Chuunin with half as much effort!"

"That's because _you _were running around saving people and _I _was bumming around avoiding them. But I get the point," said Shikamaru before Naruto could open his mouth. "So you think I'm a catch. Huh. That's kinda disturbing. Alright, alright. Man, I am so gonna regret this..."

"So you'll do it?" Naruto laughed. Shikamaru nodded resignedly. "Way to go, Shikamaru!"

"I have to come up with an attack plan..." Shikamaru murmured. He glanced sideways at Naruto and grinned lopsidedly. "Biting doesn't works for everyone, you know."

* * *

to be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thanks to **schye** for her hilarious, knee-jerk commentaries, and to the wonderful **questofdreams, **grammar-hawk extraordinaire.

Sorry about the commas, love.

**ThyLaSlain, KittyMissy, Yuen-chan, Eiko-Zephyr, twi5tedneko, Kate, KaibasShadowGirl, Sumiko1, Kiki Jones, Beautiful Dreamer1, Toboe, Nissie, **and **Uchiha Kuraiko: **thank you so, _so _much for reviewing,you guys. I'm thrilled you liked it.

* * *

In a forest clearing several miles away from Naruto's apartment, Sasuke buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled curse. 

The clearing served as a practice area where Kakashi and Sasuke met, either for Kakashi to teach him a new technique, or, when the jounin was away, for Sasuke to improve on the old ones.

This morning, like so many others since Naruto and Sasuke… _got together_ (Sasuke glared uncomfortably at his practice dummy, face heating up; the practice dummy stared inanimately back.), left Sasuke completely bewildered, and slightly overwhelmed.

His concentration was so off he couldn't even practice his _kunai-throwing_ properly, much less try out the chakra-conservation techniques Kakashi taught him a week ago.

Kunai-throwing. How pathetic could he get?

He'd miss his target by a good three inches, berate himself, and try again. Minutes later, Sasuke would find himself staring into space, his grip on his kunai growing slack, having a wide-awake-wet-dream.

He was fifteen, after all, and Naruto just—just affects him like that sometimes.

Damn you, Naruto.

His shirt smelled like Naruto. Hell, his _skin _smelled like Naruto, and, and, well…

Last night had been (_amazing, intense, exhilarating, wow, they should do that again)…_ different.

Last night had been his first time as… top.

And while at first Sasuke had been extremely averse to being bottom, he began to rather like having the potentially wicked power of cutting Naruto off.

Also, Naruto had a rather effective way of winning him over to the idea. Mainly a sinful leer that had Sasuke torn between being highly uncomfortable or quite happy, thank you very much.

It was also the leer that had him agreeing to last night.

'Vivid' was a word to describe last night, with his Sharingan going haywire and everything coming to complete, mind-blowing, pinpoint _focus:_

_Naruto's eyes darkening and his pupils dilating, taking Sasuke in, reflecting him, _watching you watching me,_ Sasuke had thought, dizzily, helplessly, Naruto's cheeks flushing with arousal and Sasuke can _see_ each tiny red dot under the skin, and Naruto's lips are red too, grimacing, plump, Sasuke had bitten them at one point, he remembers—_

_And Sasuke's _seen_ this all before, seen Naruto at the brink of unraveling, but—_

_But never like this,_ this,_ so clearly and completely. Oh, Naruto._

_It was intense, insane, and so_ good._ So insanely, screaming Naruto good. It blew Sasuke's mind._

_Something electric thrummed gleefully under Sasuke's skin, predatory and tender all at once._

_And Naruto had finally noticed his Sharingan eyes, had made a small gasp, an alluring noise, the muscles in his thigh flexing against Sasuke's hip like an erratic pulse. Afraid. He was vulnerable like this, like Sasuke had been._

_Sasuke had narrowed his eyes, and rocked against Naruto one last time._

Sasuke shuddered, took a calming breath, and counted to ten.

Needless to say, last night had been quite… memorable. Things tended to be, with Naruto around.

Like…

Sasuke sighed and gave in, finally, to the inevitable, letting his mind sink blithely into memory and gutter with a growl of irritation. Damn hormones. There was no _chance_ of him managing to concentrate on anything now.

He methodically pulled out all the kunai from around his practice dummy--which he dryly noted was still as good as new and could be re-used, and packed them in his pouch.

Well, he _had _put off thinking about his… relationship (Sasuke winced, and really, it sounded so _girly_, and undignified, sitting around and mooning about his, well, he wasn't even going to _think _of calling Naruto his boyfriend!), until now.

* * *

After the reluctant admission from both parties that yes, they were quite attracted to one another, and yeah, it would won't be too bad if they started to hang out, a bit more; it had simply been easier for the both of them to shrug and go on with their lives, inwardly smug and extremely pleased at the turn of events. 

And if sometimes a grinning Naruto showed up at their clearing with a bag of carry-out ramen, Sasuke didn't mind taking a break and eating with him, because Naruto was a moron in need of company. Naruto often countered that Sasuke was a complete bastard and no one but Naruto would want to eat with him, anyway. (Kakashi watched their antics with a benevolent smile that almost always got him a "Fuck off, you pervert!" from Naruto and a glower from Sasuke. He was almost always ungraciously not offered ramen.)

It was also understood that whenever Kakashi was off on a mission and no one could 'supervise' Sasuke, he was free to crash at Naruto's, and be assured no Anbu would come knocking.

While the late Sandaime was tolerant towards Anko and her… transgressions, the Godaime snorted disdainfully at Sasuke's almost-betrayal, and not even the combined forces of Naruto, Jiraiya and Kakashi's arguments, or in Naruto's case, whining, could sway her to re-instate Sasuke as Konoha genin.

At least, until Sasuke proved, beyond doubt, that his loyalties lay with Konoha.

Naruto's supreme confidence in Sasuke helped his case a bit, since the blond swore not to re-take the Chuunin exam unless _Sasuke_ was allowed to, as well. Sasuke snorted at this, and informed Naruto that Naruto, being the dumbass that he was, would most likely blow himself up anyway if Sasuke weren't there, at his side.

The Godaime was at least forced to re-evaluate her decision at this, and the matter was brought up at Council. After deliberation, Sasuke was placed under a two-year observation period and Kakashi was appointed as his guardian-evaluator.

There was much, _much_ private celebration that night: Sasuke's very memorable first time, dubbed so since it had quickly been followed by his second and third time, too. The (somewhat wanton, and totally inappropriate thing to think of while practicing kunai-throwing) memory of it still made him shiver sometimes.

Alright. Most of the time.

And, like everything else, morning afters with Naruto were particularly… interesting, as well.

Take, for example, his first one:

"You fell asleep on me!" Naruto cried indignantly, the moment Sasuke opened his eyes. He then promptly straddled Sasuke's hips, crossed his arms, and glared. "How dare you!"

"…What? I _passed out_ on you!" Sasuke retorted, coming fully awake and glaring right back. He realized his mistake when Naruto's eyes widened and the weight on him lifted.

"You… _fainted? _I… _hurt you?_ You have to go to Tsunade-baba!" Naruto babbled frantically, and suddenly Naruto's hands were braced against the backs of Sasuke's knees, pushing them, raising his back off the bed—and a panicked Naruto was staring at a horrified Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke, screaming incoherently, kicked him off the bed.

"I'm fine! You idiot!" Sasuke said shrilly, clutching the sheets protectively around his hips, "You complete idiot!"

"Then why'd you _faint?"_

"I did not faint! I. Passed. _Out!"_ Sasuke snarled.

Naruto clambered back up the bed and hovered impatiently over him. Sasuke warily wrapped the sheets around him like a shroud.

"_Why?"_

"I have… _limits."_ Sasuke's glare could peel paint off walls.

"…Huh?"

"You can't have sex with me _all_ the time!"

"Why the hell not?" Naruto demanded suspiciously.

"Because I don't have your stamina, dumbass!"

There was a shocked silence, and Sasuke flushed darkly under Naruto's gaze.

Then—

"Ahahahahaha! _Sissy!" _Naruto crowed.

Sasuke felt justified as he kicked Naruto off the bed.

* * *

On the second morning after, Sasuke woke up, disoriented, to Naruto nuzzling his neck. Awkwardly he tried to nuzzle back, but since all he could reach were tufts of blond hair he wrapped his arms around Naruto instead.

I could get used to this, Sasuke thought sleepily. Naruto was being nice for a…

Oh. _Oh. —_ Thigh between his legs—

_Very _nice.

"Mmm. Don't stop," Sasuke mumbled, arching and delicately _rubbing—_oh yes.

"Feeling up to it?" Naruto snickered in his ear. He raised himself up on his arms to look down at Sasuke, grinning.

"…What?" Sasuke frowned at the ceiling in confusion. Stupid idiot. Trust him to ruin the moment…

Sasuke was slightly mollified as a hand crept sneakily up his shirt.

"Think you can keep up with me, eh, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto bared his teeth even wider. Testing. Challenging.

The hand apparently lost interest, pulling away.

"…The hell are you talking about, dumbass?" Sasuke said grumpily. He was starting to feel a bit… neglected.

"You fainted again last night!" Naruto cackled delightedly.

Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto off him.

* * *

On the third morning after, Naruto told Sasuke about the Kyuubi.

"There's a fox demon inside you," Sasuke repeated flatly, staring down at Naruto's abdomen.

Naruto, radiating warmth and chakra, propped himself up on his elbows and made a face at Sasuke, who was kneeling between his legs.

"Yeah, I told you like, five times already! Geez!" Said Naruto, with a rather theatrical sigh.

Sasuke ignored him and traced the seal with his index finger, considering. "… I thought it was just a tattoo. So this is why Itachi wanted you. And why everybody hated—hate, you."

"Sasuke."

Something about the tone of Naruto's voice made Sasuke look up.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

It?

Oh.

_It._

Sasuke rubbed at his left shoulder, scratching at his own seal absently.

"Dumbass," Sasuke answered, casually. He put his hand over Naruto's seal, fingers splayed, and felt Naruto tense. "You said it couldn't come out, right?"

"Impossible," Naruto agreed, staring up at him impassively.

Sasuke smirked, leaned over until his face was an inch away from Naruto's, and whispered, "So, this," and he pushed his hand gently down Naruto's stomach, "Is why you have too much stamina."

Naruto's expression was uncharacteristically, carefully blank.

Sasuke let his smirk soften into a grin and added, "Don't be an idiot, Naruto."

And he pressed his forehead against Naruto's, because Naruto's mouth was slack with relief and his eyes were too bright.

"You bastard," Naruto managed shakily, "Don't use the Kyuubi as an excuse for not being able to keep up with me!"

"I'm not using it for anything. It's completely useless. In fact," Sasuke continued blandly, climbing into Naruto's lap and feeling him tremble, "It doesn't matter in any way to me at all."

_Way too bright_, Sasuke concluded, placing both his hands on Naruto's face, over his whisker-marks, cupping his cheeks. His eyes were almost painful to look at.

"Shut up and kiss me already," Naruto whispered fiercely.

Sasuke did.

The defiant bite marks all over Naruto's seal were gone by their mid-morning after.

* * *

But their fourth morning after that took place just that morning was by far the most interesting of the lot.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up at the memory. He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed, embarrassed, disturbed, or proud of what had happened last night.

On the one hand, _Naruto_ had passed out, too. On the other…

While he definitely had _no_ intention at all of hurting the other boy when he was helpless (_Quite helpless, and incoherent, too_, Sasuke thought smugly)…

If their roles were reversed, _Sasuke_ would feel… uncomfortable, if Naruto's eyes turned red—a sign that the Kyuubi had taken over—and he, Sasuke, were trapped underneath him.

Well, and also a little bit turned on, but something that had only previously occurred when he was in battle, actually _happening _while having sex…

_Maybe,_ Sasuke thought grimly, and with a little bit of paranoia, _I have control issues. Unless… Maybe hormones affect the Sharingan's… efficiency? It isn't like I can go and ask _anyone_ about it, and the only ones left with the ability are Itachi and…_

_And…_

He paled.

Holy shit.

_Kakashi._

Sasuke could just _imagine _himself blithely asking the jounin, Naruto-like, _Excuse me, sensei, but has _your _Sharingan ever been triggered by your partner's climax before?_ He could also picture the grin on Kakashi's face when he answered, no matter how vaguely or delicately Sasuke phrased the question, the smug bastard.

_No, _Sasuke thought hysterically, _I can handle this on my own._

And then the image of Naruto's earlier panicked expression flitted through Sasuke's mind, along with a faint prickling of guilt from his conscience.

With dawning horror, Sasuke realized that he _couldn't_ very well pretend nothing had happened this time, because if he did, _Naruto, _being the gung-ho idiot that he was, would take matters in his own hands.

Which meant that Naruto would be talking to Kakashi about _Sasuke_ and his apparent lack of control on his Sharingan.

Naruto Clueless, tactless, direct-to-the-point, no-nonsense Naruto.

Sasuke buried his face in his hands and whimpered.

Kakashi was going to have a field day.

* * *

...to be continued. 


End file.
